How could you?
by dreamyrai
Summary: A story of break-up and finding true love. Main couple i believe it will be sakura/neji side couples ino/shino Ten-Ten/kiba maybe additional characters
1. Prelude

Prelude

I cried. I cried for hours on end when I found out what he did behind my back. I just didn't understand why he would do something like that to me, if he didn't want me he shoulda said so he didn't have to go behind my back and do what he did to me. The worst part of it all was when I asked him did he have anything to tell me because I felt it in my gut that something was wrong. He lied and told me no he said he didn't know what I was talking about and that I should put more trust in him. Why? Why did he cheat on me? And why'd it have to be with her, she was suppose to be my friend the one I trusted beyond most the one I went to whenever he and I weren't getting along.

I thought I had it good that it had been going well and life couldn't have been better, then he turned around and did this. I got off the bed and got in the shower before he got up out of the bed. I dried my eyes after crying softly to myself laying next to him and watching him sleep. I guess that's what I get when I trusted someone who'd already hurt me before. I showered got dressed and packed quietly so I wouldn't wake him up. I put on one of my on the prowl dress and a killer pair of heels. I looked over at Sasuke one last time and looked at my reflection checking my bubble gum pink hair and brought all my bags to the front then proceeded to pack my car.

I called Ino and Ten-ten and told the me to meet me at "the spot". (the spot is ino, Sakura, Hinata, and ten-tens favorite place to eat and hang) I hadn't told them what happened yet so I was gonna tell them at our favorite spot. I went into the house to look around one last time I went into the room looked at sasuke one last time before turning my back to him and walking out while singing my new theme song. "This right here is my swag. All the boys are on my ass. Every body pay attention cause this right here is my pretty gurl swagg."(Diamond. Pretty gurl swagg) I knew he woke up and continued my way to the door I dropped the house keys on the floor and walked right out the door.

I looked at the house one last time and backed out of the drive way and drove to the spot. I got out of the car and entered where I saw two of my closest friends I felt as if I was missing something because I didn't see the third one. '_**No she's no longer a close friend but we wont hate er we'll be better than that kill'em with kindness" **_my inner said and I responded in my head well that's the plan.

"Well Ino and Tenny did I ever tell you th-" my phone had started ringing I looked and it was Sasuke I ignored the phone call. " Did I ever tell you that Sasuke talks in his sleep when he feels guilty about something?

"Yes" the both answered paying close attention now.

"Well I woke up when he shifted and put his arms around me an squeezed me closer to him. He said 'Hinata what am I supposed to tell Sakura? How am I supposed to tell her I don't love her anymore?' then he fell silent for a few minutes and I laid there quietly and cried I cried until an hour ago I let it all out silently then I showered packed and left. As you can see I dressed upand I walked out the door singing pretty gurl swagg just to finish my impression of being through."

"So how do you feel?" Ino said.

"I feel-

Cliffy sorry guys. this would take place after naruto shippuden and they have cell phones. Ino/shino couple Ten-Ten/Kiba. I believe its gonna be saku neji story but i have to get a few revies if im goin to continue this or any of my other stories. Feel free give any advice flames that at least tell me what is wrong can be said but regular flames i'll prob just ignore. i kno it's short but its a prelude.


	2. No Hinata

"I feel betrayed by one of my best friends. I feel sad because he could have told me he no longer felt as strongly as I felt for him. It's gonna be hard to get over him because I honestly love him."

"Are you sure he cheated on you? Maybe he was just trying to get some advice from her. You are one of her beast friends and it would make since for him to ask advice on how to tell you that he doesn't love you anymore." Ten-ten said logically.

"Well I sincerely hope that this is the case. I hope I didn't just jump to conclusions, but if he did cheat I wouldn't care who it was with as long as it wasn't one of you and Hinata that's just to much for me to handle. Just the fact that he doesn't love me anymore hurts." I said.

"Well Sakura sometimes people drag out relationships because they don't know how to end it." Ino said with a sad look on her face, and from that look I know she was saying it from experience.

"I just don't know how to think right now guys I'm hurting."

"Hinata's coming in right now just ask straight forward we all know when's she lying." Ten-ten said.

"Ok." I said right as Hinata came in. She saw us immediately and walked over and sat down next to me. "Hinata tell me the truth Is Sasuke cheating on me and if he is who with."

"H-hh-h- He is cheating Sakura." She said quietly looking down. "He's cheating and he has no idea how to break up with you because he knows how you feel about him. He fell for a common citizen girl whom isn't trained in our ninja way."

"I'm just happy it isn't you Hinata." Ino said. I reached over to Hinata and hugged her hard with tears in my eyes because I know she was telling the truth.

"Thank you for telling me."

"It was actually what I came in here to tell you. He just told me about three days ago and I didn't know how to tell you without it hurting more than what could be prevented." Hinata said.

" There isn't any possible way you could have put it in which it wouldn't hurt me." I said. " I also need a place to stay for the night I think im gonna stay in a hotel until I find a new apartment. There is nothing that any of you could say to get me to stay with one of you. Especially since no one at this table is single."

"I have more then enough space and I'm pretty sure that my father wouldn't mind having one of Konoha's strongest nin staying in his home."

"Good point I'll give."

"WHOA!" All girls said in unison.

"What?" I asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"Since when do you give in so easily." ino said.

"I kinda don't wanna be alone right now." I said looking out the window. "You know I shoulda known better he did me wrong so many times and each time I'm always running back. Well not this time I'm done. Fuck him."

"Well we can take your stuff over to my place now." Hinata said tryna get my mind off of it. " Come on girls lets go to my place."

I'm sorry my chapters have been so short but i just want to keep updating otherwise i'll forget and their won't be anything lol comment plz.


End file.
